


What is the meaning of life?

by TreatSpace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatSpace/pseuds/TreatSpace
Summary: Aang confronts some demons.
Kudos: 2





	What is the meaning of life?

Aang: The meaning of life is all about freedom, and I don't care what you think. You're free and happy.

(Aang turns around to face the monster.

The monster is beginning to attack the fanboys.

Cut to a huge group of fans walking off screen.)

Fade to a shot of the monster's tail. A man is seen running from it.

Cut to a shot of a small group of fans running through the forest.)

Aang: Wow, I thought we were gonna see them again.

(Aang looks down at the tree, then to the rest of the group.)

Aang: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa I'll give you a shout out, I won't give you a shout out.

(The crowd cheers. The monster roars in the background. Cut to an overhead shot of the monster.

Cut to a shot of Aang standing in front of a group of fans.

Aang: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa

(Cut to a shot of the crowd running forward.

Cut to a shot of the crowd running towards the monster.

Cut to a shot of the monster being dragged down into the forest. Behind him, a wave of people is seen running towards him.

Cut to a shot of the group approaching the monster. Cut to a close up of the monster as it is dragged up into the forest. As it is dragged down, a monster is seen running into the air. Cut to a shot of the monster being dragged down into the forest.

Cut to a shot of Aang flying over the monster. Aang does not notice. Cut to a shot of the monster flying past the crowd. Cut to a shot of Aang running towards the monster.

Cut to a shot of the monster flying towards the crowd.

Cut to a shot of the monster being dragged towards Aang. He lands that moment as the monster flies off screen. Cut to Aang's shield flying off, but it is too late. He lands on top of a tree and flies into the forest.

Aang looks around the forest, then to the monster, then to the group. Aang turns around to see a group of people passing by the village.)

Aang: Yay!

(Aang sees the monster flying towards the village, then to the village itself. Cut to a shot of an overhead shot of the monster flying towards some people passing by.

Cut to a shot of the monster flying towards the village. The monster flies into the village, then it lands with Aang on its back. Cut to a shot of the monster flying into the village, then to the villagers.

Cut to a shot of Aang flying to the village.

Cut to a shot of Aang flying towards the monster.

Cut to Aang flying towards the monster.

Aang: (continuing) I'm gonna fight him.

(Aang takes off his shield and falls into the forest. Cut to another shot of Aang flying towards the monster. Cut to a shot of the monster flying to the village.

Cut to a shot of the monster flying towards the village. Aang, still on top of the tree, begins to fly forward, but the monster flies into Aang's body.

Cut to a shot of the monster flying away from the village. The monster flies towards Aang. Cut to a shot of the monster flying away from the village.

Aang enters the village. He makes his way over the noise of the crowd. Cut to a shot of Aang's group approaching Aang. Cut to a shot of the crowd standing around Aang. Cut to a shot of Aang as he looks around the village. Aang looks around the village to see the monster. Cut to a shot of them moving towards the monster. The monster flies into the village and catches Aang. Cut to a shot of the monster flying towards the village. Aang, the monster, and Aang look to Aang. Cut to a shot of the monster flying towards the village. A gust of wind blows at the monster. A gust of wind blows at the monster. A gust of wind blows at the monster, but the monster is not hurt. Cut to a shot of Aang flying towards Aang. Cut to a shot of the monster flying towards the village. A gust of wind blows at Aang, but the monster is not hurt. Cut to a shot of Aang flying towards the village. A gust of wind blows at Aang, but the monster is not hurt. Cut to this shot of Aang flying towards the village. A gust of wind blows at Aang, but the monster is not hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> We all end up confronting the existential crisis of meaning that is at the heart of all life eventually. After Aang saves the world, what is there left for him to do? These feelings can well up and gnash at any of us with gnarly teeth.
> 
> And what does it mean for all of us who grew up basking in Aang's story, when he abandons it?


End file.
